Irish Eyes Will Make You Smile
by zyxw
Summary: Harry broke Hermione's heart. Unable to trust her closest friends she gave up her wand and moved to Ireland to start over but when she got there she ran into an old friend or is he a new love. hg/sf pairing Mild Harry & Weasley bashing. Very little magi
1. Chapter 1

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath as she raised her fist to knock on the worn wooden door. No answer. She waited a few minutes, checking the ad from the local paper that she had circled. Right address but no phone number to check if anyone was in. She lifted her hand to knock again but before she made contact with the door someone called from inside.

"Coming! I'm coming!" a man's voice yelled from inside. The door creaked open and Hermione came face to torso with the owner of the house, and what a nice torso it was with its tanned six-pack. "Sorry 'bout that. Just got out of the shower," the man told her as he pulled a faded red tee shirt over his head. "Mione?"

"Shay?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked at seeing her former housemate on the outskirts of this small Irish town. Of course, he was Irish so it made sense.

"Blimey, Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Come in! I'll put some tea on!"

Hermione obliged, stepping into his cozy living room with its plush couches and blazing fire.

"You live here?" she asked, taking in the rows of family pictures on the walls.

"Yeah," Seamus answered. "Was me parents' house but, well, the Death Eaters came for 'em during me last year at Hogwarts so it's mine now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she told him honestly. "I lost my own parents before the final battle."

"Really? I didn't hear about that. You'd think the Death Eaters would've broadcast that, like they did everything else. It's been five years, though. It's not so bad anymore." He was now pouring the tea as he motioned for her to sit.

"Oh, no. They didn't kill my parents. I…well, I erased their memories to protect them. I thought I could go back and change it later but I couldn't. They've no memory of me at all."

Seamus nodded. "Dean did the same with his family. So," he said, changing the subject, "don't think I gave you a chance to answer before, and not that I'm not happy to see an old friend, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes, that. I'm here about your ad in the paper," she answered, holding the newspaper up for him to see. "I'm surprised you'd advertise in a muggle paper, though. Aren't you afraid of being discovered?"

"I gave up me wand years ago, just after the final battle actually. I stuck around long enough to see who made it, make sure Dean was alright, and then I gave it up. But why are you looking for a place anyway? Last I heard, you were dating Harry and going to university in London."

"Where'd you hear all that?" she asked but continued without waiting for his answer. "Harry and I broke up about six months ago and I just graduated from uni. I got a job teaching in town and I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Not Hogwarts?"

"No," she shook her head. "I gave up my wand as well. After I caught…after Harry and I broke up, I didn't really have a reason to stay in that world anymore."

Sensing that they had breached a sensitive subject, Seamus chose to change it. "Well, room's one hundred pounds a month."

"Why so cheap?"

"Don't really need the money," he told her, taking a sip of his tea. "I own the place outright and I make enough at me job for a comfortable life. But I wouldn't mind the company. To be completely honest, it gets a little lonely out here. You want it?"

"I'd like to see the place first," she laughed.

"Oh, of course! Sorry," Seamus stood and offered her a hand up from the couch. "This is the living room of course." It was a large room with hard wood floors and cream colored walls with forest green framing on the doors and windows. A large rug in the middle of the room matched the green in the walls, and the plush couch and love seat matched the cream in the walls. There was a large, river-rock fireplace in one wall and pictures hung on all of them. "Not much to see, really. There's a tele in me da's old office." He pointed to double doors leading into a smaller room with the same wood floors and cream walls but only two recliners facing an entertainment center. Movie and sport posters covered the walls.

"Kitchen and dining room are through here," he continued leading the way into the large room that was split into kitchen and dining areas by a bar. The kitchen was small but stocked with the essentials. The dining room held a china hutch, filled with expensive looking china and goblin made stemware. The table was oak and large enough to seat six. There were stairs on the far wall of the dining room.

"Your home is very nice," Hermione told him as he led the way through the dining room.

"Thanks. It's not much to look at from the outside. I've been working on the inside on weekends for the past few years. I'm planning on starting the outside once the weather clears up."

"I didn't know you were so good with your hands."

"Da was a contractor. I worked with him during school holidays and took over his business after I came home for good." They were walking up the stairs now. Windows lined the staircase all the way up. "The bedrooms are up here. There are three but only one loo." Hermione only nodded as he spoke. "I took mam and da's room at the end of the hall. I cleared out me old room but you can have your choice of that or the guest room. Go ahead and check them out. Have your pick."

The first room was on the left side of the hall. It was small with a twin sized bed, dresser, and single book shelf. The walls were painted white and bare of any picture. Hermione only looked in for a second before going back into the hall where Seamus was waiting. "The next is the loo."

Hermione crossed the hall to a slightly larger room painted pale blue with a full sized bed, dresser, two book shelves and a closet. "The next room on this side is yours?" she asked.

Seamus nodded. "So what do you think?"

"Could I move some of my own things in? I have a storage unit in London that needs to be emptied."

"Of course you can. It'll be your home too, won't it?"

Hermione smiled. In all the time she was living with Harry in Grimauld Place, he never called it her home. "When can I move in?"

"Today, if yeh like. I imagine you're at the inn in the village." She nodded. "Well let's get going. I'll drive yeh."

Seamus grabbed a sweatshirt from his room before heading back down the stairs with Hermione in tow. After helping her into her jacket, he opened the door and they were off.

It was a fifteen minute drive back into the village. "How'd yeh get out there anyway?" Seamus asked her as he drove his rusted pick up through the sleepy streets of his hometown.

"I took a taxi," she answered, staring at out the window at the passing scenery, until he pulled to a stop in front of the small inn where she was staying. "How'd you know?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"It's the only inn in town," he replied laughing. "What do yeh say I treat yeh to dinner? There's not much at home and I wouldn't know how to cook it if there was, anyway." They were now at the door to the small inn and he was holding it open for her.

"Thank you," she told him as she passed.

"Oi, Seamus!" the man behind the counter called. "See yeh've met the new arrival?"

"Hullo, Gavin," Seamus greeted. "Yeh've met 'Mione?" Seamus asked the redheaded man who looked to be a few years younger than both he and Hermione.

"I haven't," Gavin corrected, "but I've heard we had a new lady in town. Yeh renting Shay's spare room then?" he asked, turning to Hermione.

"I am," she answered with a smile.

"Introductions then. Gavin, this is Hermione Granger. We went to school together and she's the new teacher at the village school," Seamus introduced. "Mione, this is me cousin, Gavin. He's been known to drop by unexpectedly. You've been warned."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione," Gavin greeted shaking her hand.

"I'm going to help 'Mione with her things. Can you make two of the daily specials for us?" Seamus told his cousin.

"You got it."

"And bring me a pint."

"Me too, please," Hermione added.

"Me da's side of the family," Seamus answered her unasked question. "Me aunt and uncle own the place. Gav works here during summer and on weekends. Goes to university a few hours away during the week."

a/n: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Seamus couldn't believe his eyes when Hermione had shown up on his front porch. He'd had a crush on her since their first day at Hogwarts. He'd found it adorable the way she crinkled her whole face up when she sat on the stool to be sorted. Unlike most of their classmates it never bothered him when she answered every question in class, went on her know it all rants, or nagged the entire house to study for end of the year exams. She pushed him to be a better wizard, something he desperately needed considering how many times he'd manage to set his own hair on fire during their first term. And he's always admired her loyalty to Weasley and Potter, even when they took her for granted.

As the years passed, his crush grew. By the time he saw her at the Yule Ball during fourth year he'd accepted the fact that he was in love with her. Then what was supposed to be their seventh year rolled around and she was gone. He told everyone that he was only worried about his best friend, Dean Thomas, but if he was completely honest with himself, he spent most nights lying awake in bed praying to God that he kept not only Dean, but Hermione safe. Finally at the end of the year she showed up in the rebel hideout Neville had managed to set up in the room of requirement. He wanted to dance with joy until Harry swept in and kissed her in front of the entire room. That was when he accepted a second thing: he could never have her.

When he'd returned home to hear of his parents' death, Seamus vowed to give up magic. Dean was the only person from his Hogwarts years that he still spoke with and only because he'd made the same choice. He accepted then that not only would he always love her and could he never have her, but he'd probably never see her again either.

But at four thirty seven this afternoon, he opened his front door to see Hermione Granger, the girl of his dreams, standing on his front porch with her honey brown curls blowing in the breeze. She proceeded to tell him that she and Harry broke up and she'd given up magic. She was moving to his small village. She was moving into his home.

He hadn't been lying when he told her that he got lonely there. He loved his childhood home and the village where he was born and raised. He wouldn't give up the life he had for anything but it could be a lonely life. After he saw Hermione and Harry together, Seamus accepted that he'd probably never find another girl that he loved as much as her. None of the girls in the village quite added up and eventually they were all taken. He accepted that he would be alone. Then she showed up at his door and he was hopeful again.

"Shay?" Hermione asked, pulling him from his revelry, "Do you have a spare blanket? I get cold in the night."

"Sure," he replied, leaving the loo and heading toward the spare bedroom. "I keep them in the trunk in here. I just finished installing central heating though. You can turn it up."

"Oh, don't worry about it. An extra blanket will work just fine," she told him walking up beside him and taking the blanket he offered.

"You're sure? I don't mind."

"Positive," she answered, turning back toward the door.

He took a moment to admire her slim figure in her tee shirt and yoga pants as she walked barefoot back to her room. "Sleep well," he called before she closed the door.

"Good night, Shay. Thank you."

The next morning, Seamus woke to the smell of bacon wafting in through the cracked door. For a moment he thought he must be imagining it. No one cooked in his house, not since his mother died. He'd bought all new appliances and completely re-done the kitchen a year earlier but that was only for show. Aside from the week last winter when his aunt had stayed to take care of him after he was bed ridden from a fall, the kitchen had never even been used. Then he heard a quiet curse in the angelic voice of Hermione Granger and yesterday's events came back to him. It must be his new housemate making breakfast.

Seamus took a moment to stretch before rolling out of bed, throwing on a thermal, and padding down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Hermione sitting on a stool, pressing a napkin to her finger. "You alright, 'Mione?" he asked as he got closer and saw that there was blood on the napkin.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" she asked, worried.

"Not exactly," he answered, pulling a first aid kit from a cabinet. "I smelled the bacon. Thought it was just a good dream. What happened to your finger?"

"I was reaching in the drawer to get a fork and wasn't paying attention. I cut it on a knife. I'll just clean this mess up. You can go ahead and eat."

"Let me fix you up, first," he told her, firmly taking her hand with both of his and removing the napkin. "Yer a bleeder, aren't yeh? That's alright. It doesn't look too deep. Won't need a doctor." He wrapped the wound in gauze that he taped down. "All better. Now you go sit & I'll serve us up some plates."

"Oh, I can get that! I should really set the skillet to soak before the egg gets set in."

Seamus raised an eyebrow with his back turned to her. Something was very different about Hermione. What the hell did Potter do to make her so submissive and eager-to-please? "The cook doesn't clean in this house," he answered, turning with two plates in his hands. "Now sit," he finished with a smile and she quickly obliged.

The house was quiet as they ate and though he was used to his home being quiet, he wasn't used to Hermione being quiet. It was a little unsettling to him. Halfway through the meal, Seamus finally couldn't take the silence anymore. "So what's your plan for the day?"

"Unpacking," she answered simply. "Then I thought I'd go to the school and look around my classroom, see what I need to buy, decide how I want to decorate."

"Need a ride?"

"That's alright. I picked up a bus schedule last night."

"You're sure? Buses don't run regular 'round here."

"No, really. I don't want to put you out."

"I wouldn't offer if it was an inconvenience, 'Mione. Don't have any plans till tomorrow morning."

"What about work?"

"I don't work weekends. One of the benefits of owning your own business."

"What are you doing today then?" she asked, standing from the table and clearing her plate.

"I said the cook doesn't clean," Seamus corrected, standing himself and taking the plate from her. "And I didn't actually have any plans, just hanging around the house. When are you going to get your things from London?"

"I was thinking next week, actually. Probably Thursday or Friday," she answered, following him into the kitchen.

"Want some company?" he offered as he filled the sink with water.

"You can take the time off?"

"Sure. I only have a small job at the inn this week. Should be done be Wednesday night. We can take the ferry over, bring the truck to load your things. 'Sides I'd like to see Dean. He's got a gallery there."

"That would be great. Thank you!" she told him with a smile, reminiscent of the smile she used to wear back in her Hogwarts days. For a moment it was like a glimpse of the old Hermione.

a/n: This is going to be a short story...maybe 15 chapters total. That's just a heads up for y'all. Please review. I already have the next 6 chapters written so review if you want chapter 3 posted soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: In response to the reviewer who said Hermione's a guest not the host. She's not really a guest either, she's is housemate. But you're on the right track. Harry screwed her up bad. Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up!

"We have a small problem," Seamus told Hermione Thursday night as they sat down to dinner.

"What's that?"

"Gavin's asked to borrow the truck for the weekend. My aunt needs him to pick some things up in Dublin."

Hermione took a moment to think this over while chewing her food. "Can he give us a ride there?"

"It'll be cramped but I think I can manage," Gavin said as he strutted in through the back door and helped himself to a bowl of beef stew.

"Well, we can still take the ferry to Holyhead, then the trains to London if you still want to come," Hermione told them.

"But what about getting your things back?"

"I've got a car there, in the storage unit. My parents got it for me when I turned seventeen. I should be able to fit all my things in there. I don't have much really. Just some old pictures, books, and clothes. We can drive that back here. Then you won't have to worry about driving me into the school every day since you refuse to let me use the bus."

"You don't want to use the bus around here anyway, 'Mione," Gavin told her after swallowing. "They rarely run on time. The seats aren't comfortable and you'll be lucky to find one with a working heater in winter."

Seamus gave her a look that just screamed 'I told you so' before turning to his cousin. "You here for the night then?"

"If that's alright with you two?"

"Fine by me. 'Mione?"

"Of course," she answered as she stood to clear the table.

"You just sit yourself right back down there," Gavin protested. "The cook doesn't clean!"

"And how do you know I cooked?" Hermione challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Mostly because you and I are still breathing. Shay's gotten used to his own dreadful cooking by now but it's likely to poison the rest of us. Great cook by the way."

They woke early the next morning and drove two hours into Dublin where Gavin dropped Hermione and Seamus and the Irish Ferries building. It was a smooth ride and only two hours later they were catching a train in Holyhead that took them to London. They arrived at St Pancras Station at three in the afternoon to find Dean Thomas waiting.

"Shay! 'Mione! Over here!" Dean yelled, beckoning them toward him.

Seamus dropped their overnight bags at his feet and readily embraced his old friend. "Good to see you, mate!"

"How was the trip?" Dean asked releasing Seamus and hugging Hermione, lifting her from the ground and spinning her.

"It was fine. Slow. There are very few times when I miss magic," Seamus whispered, "but traveling is definitely one of them." Hermione readily nodded her agreement.

"I know the feeling," Dean told them as he escorted them to his waiting car. "You're both coming to the opening tonight right?"

"Of course, mate," Seamus answered as he lifted their bags into the trunk of Dean's car.

Sfhg sfhg sfhg sfhg

"Have you noticed anything different about Hermione since we got here, mate?" Seamus asked as he and Dean lounged on the couch watching football and waiting for Hermione to change so they could go to the gallery.

"Noticed it a long time ago actually," Dean replied turning the volume down. "She used to come into the gallery before she and Harry broke up. He didn't treat her very well."

"She told you that?"

"Didn't have to. He came in with her a few times and I got to see for myself. He was a total jerk, yelled at her a lot, bossed her around, expected her to come running when he snapped his fingers. Literally, mate, he snapped his fingers and she did whatever he told her. I always thought she could do better."

"So she finally got tired of it and dumped him?" Seamus asked hoping it was the way things ended but feeling that he was wrong.

"No," Dean replied, bitterly. "He threw her out about six months ago. She stayed here a few nights till she found a place near campus. Saw him a few weeks ago with Ginny. She's eight months pregnant and they're planning a wedding," he finished, anger evident in his voice.

"Bastard."

"He doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into yet. It took me the better part of a year to figure out how manipulative and conniving that bird is. He'll get his. I'm sure of it."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Hermione told them as she stepped into the room wearing a strapless black dress with an empire waist that fell a few inches above her knees. Seamus's jaw dropped as he followed her slim legs to the black stilettos on her feet. Her hair was in a curly up-do and she wore minimal make up and silver chandelier earrings.

"Well worth the wait," Dean told her with a playful wink as he stood to help her with her coat. "Breath!" he whispered into Seamus's ear as he passed.

"You look beautiful 'Mione," Seamus told her causing a slight blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Shay," she replied with a small smile. "Do you need help with that?" she added gesturing to his tie that was hanging lopsided around his neck.

"Could you? I could never get it right."

Her nimble fingers worked the knot then tightened the tie on his neck as Dean waited by the door giving his best mate a sly wink when Hermione's back was still turned. "Ladies first," Dean told her as he held the door open. When Seamus caught up to them on the stoop Dean whispered, "Have you ever noticed that you're the only person who's ever made her blush like that?"

"Mione blushes all the time," Seamus corrected. "It's part of the reason I always found her so cute."

"Yeah when someone said something rude to embarrass her. Not when someone complimented her, especially her looks. Only you've ever made her blush like that."

"I think you've gone barmey, mate," Seamus laughed as he caught up to Hermione on the sidewalk.

"Are we walking?" she asked Dean, knowing that the metro was only around the corner.

"If that's alright with you in those shoes," he replied, laughing as the three set off down the road. "Neville and Luna might come tonight."

"Really?" Seamus asked. "It'll be good to see them again. It's been years."

The conversation was pleasant on the trip, if not light on Seamus's part on the metro as he glared at a group of men as they gawked shamelessly at Hermione. Finally, twenty minutes later they stood in front of Dean's gallery. "Magical Nostalgia," Hermione read the signed advertising his new exhibit.

Dean nodded, "It's mostly sketches from Hogwarts, some during summers with Shay, even some from being on the run and at Shell Cottage. People mistake the 'Magical' part for a boy's vivid imagination." He laughed as he finished and held the door for his friends.

a/n: I love love love love love love love reviews! And those who write them!


	4. Chapter 4

They'd arrived early so that Dean could be there to greet people as they came in. He was about to lock the door until opening when someone called, "Hold the door, mate."

"Neville," Dean greeted with a smile as he pushed the door back open. "Luna!" he tightly embraced the small blonde girl. "It's good to see you."

"Mione?" Luna asked before she was even released from Dean's embrace.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied as she hugged Hermione tightly. "Thank you for the flowers when father passed. It was very kind."

"I was very sorry to hear about it," Hermione told her honestly. "I wanted to be there but…"

"I understand," Luna told her. "I would've preferred you there to the Weasleys but for some reason Molly thinks it her duty to interfere in everyone's lives."

"Oh, I don't think she means it that way," Hermione defended.

"No," Neville agreed with Luna, "She does make it her business to always be around. Kind of like an annoying, overbearing mother hen. Gran can't stand her. Only puts up with her out of obligation, knowing the Prewitts so long and all. She's making the dresses for that stupid sham of a wedding now. Complaining every step of the way too…er…sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine," Hermione told him as she turned to explore the gallery alone.

Sfhg sfhg sfhg sfhg sfhg

Hermione stood alone with a glass of wine in her hand as she gazed at a picture of herself during fifth year. She had a bandage on her hand as she pointed an angry finger at identical red heads that didn't even bother to look ashamed as they towered over her laughing. A group of smaller children were behind them with green faces and they all looked to be standing in a puddle of sick. A sad smile graced her features as Seamus watched from the other side of the room.

"Still?" Neville asked in his ear.

"Always," Seamus answered, simply.

"I always thought it was an arsehole move for Harry to swoop in like that when he knew that you'd been in love with her since first year."

"Fourth, actually."

"Just because it took you that long to figure it out doesn't mean it didn't start much earlier," Neville corrected as Seamus walked away.

He'd noticed Hermione wipe a tear from her eye and needed to know what had such a sad effect on her. Was she looking at a picture of Harry, herself and Ginny, the Golden Trio all in better days? "Alright, 'Mione?" he asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I miss him," she replied, wiping away another tear.

"Harry?"

She shook her head. "Fred. And George, actually. I never understood why they were so hard on Ron and Ginny before. Did you know that once they actually warned me to find better friends? They suggested I spend my time with you and Dean instead of Harry and Ron once. I thought they were just pretending to have my best interest in mind. I never thought that they actually liked me and might be looking out for me, you know? I'll never get to thank them for it."

As she spoke a flash went off near them. "For the paper," the photographer told them. "Can you tell me about this picture? Why it's upset you so much?" Hermione looked down at the ground. "Perhaps you, sir?"

"They're old friends," Seamus explained. "Hermione used to be best mates with their younger brother and sister, spent summers with the family. Fred," he said pointing to the boy, "passed away about five years ago. She just misses them both is all."

"So you went to school with the artist, ma'am?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We both did actually. Along with a few others here tonight."

"I'd love to get a picture of all of you together for the article if you don't mind?"

"Only if I can get a copy," Dean told him as he walked up behind them.

"Of course, sir."

Sfhg sfhg sfhg

"Merlin, I wish you two could stay," Dean told his friends the following afternoon.

The three of them had spent the morning loading Hermione's car with her few personal belongings—childhood toys and mementos, her favorite books, and her Hogwarts trunk, which when they opened revealed some old photos, her school robes, her books, her wand and the dress she wore to the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"Me too, mate," Seamus replied. "But it's time to get back to the real world, you know? School's starting soon and I have a remodel to start next week."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied hugging his best friend.

"You could always come visit," Seamus reminded.

"I'm working on it," Dean promised as he gave Hermione an extra tight squeeze.

"You'd better," she warned with a wink and a smile.

"Well, if Hermione Granger's threatening me I'm not going to make her angry!"

"Darn straight!" she laughed as she got behind the wheel of the car.

"Christmas for sure," Dean promised as he shut her door and returned to the sidewalk where he stood waving as they drove away.

a/n: To the reviewer who laughed at the "SFHG" it's how I make a break in the page so as to try not to confuse people when I change scenes, days, times, etc. I could use the line thing but that would require editing the chapter on the site after I've uploaded it & to be honest I'm just too damn lazy for that. Please review more! Thank you and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione watched Seamus as he stared intently out the window. There had always been something very innocent and childlike about him. Of course the last time they'd seen each other before she moved into his home, they'd been children so it made sense at the time…almost. Even then, he'd seen some things. Not as much as her of course but enough to make any person question humanity as a whole. Yet, he still had that innocent, naive quality about him that just seemed to draw people in.

She'd never forget the night that she, Harry and Ron had shown up at Hogwarts in search of Ravenclaw's diadem. When they stumbled into the Room of Requirement Seamus had smiled so large she thought his face might split. Then he'd hugged her and proclaimed how much he'd missed her. In the frenzy of the moment she hadn't thought much of it. She only wanted to find the diadem and get out of the school before someone alerted Voldemort and they brought a fight on their friends. They hadn't succeeded of course. Sometimes she wondered if they would've had Harry not gotten so irrationally jealous of the friendly gesture from their Irish housemate.

He'd pulled her away from Seamus and kissed her in front of the room. Marking his territory, he'd explained to her later. It was important that everyone knew they were together. It caused a commotion that was overheard by a Death Eater/Professor when Harry and Luna left for the Ravenclaw common room. She found out later—during a ministry trial—that the man had heard someone say "They're back. The golden trio's really back" and he'd been the one to initially alert Voldemort even before Carrow caught Harry.

She often wondered how things could have been different if they'd been able to slip in and out undetected. How many lives they could've saved. How her own life would be different. She knew it was irrational of course. There was only one way to change the outcome and too much had happened in the past five years to do that now.

"Da never liked apparating," Seamus told her as they steadily approached his home country, "so he and Mam always drove to London to pick me up from the train. We'd take the ferry back. I always loved the ferry. Isn't it the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

It was beautiful. The sun was setting on the country and reflecting orange, red, and purple into the water.

"It is very pretty," she replied through a yawn. Neville and Luna had returned with them to Dean's townhouse after the opening and the five friends had stayed up till the early hours of the morning, reminiscing and catching up.

"We can probably go get in the car now," Seamus offered. "I can drive so you can sleep."

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned. "I don't mind driving."

"No. I'll do it," he responded as they walked together toward the stairs that led to parking. They were silent the remainder of the way to her car but once securely inside Seamus couldn't take it anymore. "Mione, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What did Harry do to you? I mean, to make you so unsure of yourself and eager to please. You weren't like this in school."

"It wasn't Harry," Hermione assured him. "It was me. I just realized how controlling I was and overbearing most times. And I definitely wasn't as great as I seemed to think I was. I mean I could barely even cook. I couldn't mend clothes at all. My cleaning skills left something to be desired as well. Really I was lucky Harry put up with me as long as he did. He was a saint for staying with me that long."

"That's not true," Seamus corrected, trying hard to control his anger. "Did he tell you that?"

"Not just him," she defended. "Ron, Ginny and Molly as well. They really are right you know."

"No, they're not. You were amazing, perfect just the way you were. And I think you have it confused. You were a saint for putting up with all of them for so long."

"You don't know what you're saying, Shay," She continued to argue her case. "You weren't around after the war. You didn't see how I fell apart."

"Dean was," he persisted. "And Luna and Neville too. And they all seem to think it was the other way around. And besides that," his tone softened when he noticed the tears streaked down her cheek, "Hermione Granger doesn't fall apart. Harry has more than a few times but not you. You were perfect just the way you were."

"Yeah right," Hermione groaned. "No man would want a woman the way I was. Not one."

"That's not true!" Seamus blurted. "I also did! Since first year!"

The car went deathly silent and stayed that way the entire drive home.

a/n: I'm too tired to write a real note so I'll just beg for reviews before collapsing into bed.


	6. THINGS LIKE THIS PISS ME OFF

No update today and this is why:

Story: Irish Eyes Will Make You Smile  
>Chapter: 5. Chapter 5<p>

From: Seamusismylover ( .net/u/3117355/ )  
>Reply URL: <span>.?rwid=131825857<span>

Awhh thats adorable! Please write more! Or ill murder you...:(

Do not reply to this email. If the review is signed, use reply link provided  
>above.<p>

Not cool at all! And I don't respond well to threats so it would be best if you checked your attitude!


	7. Chapter 6

"You did what?" Dean asked his best friend over the phone.

It had been a week since Seamus and Hermione had returned home and the comfort of being around an old friend had worn off that night in the car as they waited to get off the ferry. Now an uncomfortable silence seemed to hang in the air around them whenever they were in the same room. Hermione continued to prepare meals and they still ate together but not a word of significance was said between them.

"I told her that I've loved her since first year," Seamus repeated into the phone. He was currently locked in his father's old office. Hermione wasn't home yet. School had just started on Tuesday and she was there late most days getting the room set up, altering lesson plans and grading papers. But he wanted to stay out of her way if she got home. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of slipped out. She was saying all this stuff about Harry being so perfect for putting up with her all these years even though she couldn't cook or mend a sock. She's an amazing cook by the way."

"I know."

"And then she said no man would ever want her the way that she was before and I told her she was wrong and that I've always wanted her."

"Wow, mate. That's big."

"And she's hardly said a word to me since," Seamus continued as if Dean hadn't spoken at all. "I think I scared her. What if she wants to move out? She can't leave yet!"

"Calm down, Shay," Dean soothed. "It's Mione! If she wanted to leave, she'd be gone by now."

"I used to think the same thing but she's different now."

"Shay," Hermione called as she pushed the front door open.

"She's home. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. I sent you something in the post. Keep a look out for it. Bye."

"Bye." There was a soft knock at the office door as he hung up the phone. "Come in."

"Hello," Hermione said as she entered the room. There was still something very unsure about her demeanor. "I picked up dinner on the way home," she told him, holding up a pizza box with a small salad in a clear container on top. "I'm way too tired to cook. I hope that's okay."

"It's great," Seamus replied with a halfhearted smile. "I love pizza. And you don't have to cook for me every night, 'Mione. You're my housemate. Not my mam."

Hermione simply nodded and continued. "I got the post too. There's something from Dean for both of us." She handed him the mail as she back out of the room. "I'm going to go eat."

"Hey, wait," he called, stopping her in the doorway. "Wanna eat in here tonight? We could watch a movie or something."

She smiled. "I'd like that." Hermione returned five minutes later carrying try with two plates, a bottle of beer and a glass of water. "This is one of those times that I really miss magic," she told him as she set the heavy tray on the small table between the two chairs.

Seamus seemed distracted, staring at something in his hand. It looked like a newspaper clipping. "Dean sent us the article the London Post did on the gallery opening," he told her as he took his seat in the chair, "and a couple copies of that picture the photographer took of the five of us." He handed her the article.

The first thing she saw when she unfolded the paper was a large picture of herself, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Luna with the caption 'Artist Dean Thomas with schoolmates. (from left: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnegan).' Continuing down the page she saw the picture of herself and Seamus inspecting the sketch Dean had done in their fifth year. The caption for that read 'Finnegan comforts Granger as they admire a sketch of a friend who has since passed. Finnegan states "Hermione used to be best mates with their younger brother and sister, spent summers with the family. Fred passed away about five years ago. She just misses them both is all."' She inspected the picture. Seamus's hand was placed securely on her back as she leaned into him slightly and he looked at her with his eyes full of concern…and something else, maybe.

Finishing the article she placed the paper on the table between them. "A full page," she finally commented. "That'll be great publicity for the gallery."

More small talk.

He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she took her plate from the table and settled it in her lap.

Seamus muted the tele. "Mione, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable when I told you that stuff in the car. I didn't even mean to tell yeh to be honest. I planned on going the rest of my life without you ever knowing how I felt but to hear you say all those things about yourself, I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate that you actually think those things about yourself when there are so many people who think that you're amazing." Seeing the protest already forming on her lips he continued before she could argue. "It's not just me! Dean, Luna, Neville, George, Fred, almost everyone that had to go back to Hogwarts the year that you were gone. We all knew that if you were with Harry and Ron there was no way we'd lose the war. We all believed in you. And we all love you just for the person you are."

"Shay can we just-"

"Oh, pizza! Awesome! Where are you two?"

"In here, Gav," Seamus called as Hermione turned the volume back up. Apparently this conversation was over.

a/n: I guess I should've been more clear with my note from yesterday. I never intended on discontinuing the story. I already have two chapters written & waiting to post. That would just be stupid. I just wasn't going to reward something like that by posting an update right away. Anyway, here's chapter six. More tomorrow. Please review…but not all crazy like! 3


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione tiptoed up the stairs to her room. It was late and Seamus and Gavin had both fallen asleep downstairs in the recliners. She didn't want to wake them so she left the cleaning for the morning, took the article and the picture and headed to her own room. Once there she sat in front of her Hogwarts trunk and lifted the lid. Moving her robes to the side, she pulled an old framed photo of her, Harry, and the Weasleys out. It was the summer before their sixth year, the summer she and Harry had started dating, though they hadn't told anyone for over a year after the fact. The two of them stood in the middle of the group discreetly holding hands as the entire Weasley clan crowded into the photo around them. Fred and George took turns looking disapprovingly at the couples intertwined fingers from behind them. They really did only have her best interest at heart. She missed them more than anything or anyone else, even Harry and Ron and the Golden Trio's better days.

Turning the silver frame over she removed the moving picture and tossed it back into the trunk without caring where it fell. She placed the photo taken the week before at Dean's gallery into the frame and secured the back again before walking over to her night stand and placing it there, facing her bed. Returning to the trunk, she pulled out another framed picture. One she'd taken from Grimmauld Place, not that anyone would notice…well maybe one person but if he knew where it was now he'd be okay with the change. It was a picture of the Weasley twins and herself, the Christmas that they spent there with Sirius. It was the first time she received a Weasley sweater of her own and the three of them had pretended to model them for Tonks and Remus who looked on laughing. At some point Fred and lifted Hermione into the air and he and George carried her on their shoulders through the room. All three of them were laughing when Mr. Weasley arrived on the scene with him muggle camera and snapped the picture.

A tear slid down her face as she hugged the frame protectively to her chest. They were the older brothers she'd always wanted. The picture took its place next to the other on her night stand before she closed the trunk again and finally laid down to sleep.

Seamus's words floated through her head all night. He loved her just the way she was. Dean loved her. Neville loved her. Luna loved her. Fred and George thought she was amazing. She didn't even know if any of that could possibly be true though she wanted to believe it. He seemed to believe it.

Sfhg sfhg sfhg sfhg sfhg

"You look like hell," Gavin informed her the next morning as he stumbled out of the office.

"Thanks for that," Hermione replied sarcastically as she entered the room and began clearing the plates from the night before.

"No really," he persisted. "You look like you didn't sleep at all and-"

"Gavin," Seamus interrupted, still reclined in his chair, "Just quit while you're behind, mate."

Gavin shrugged. "I'm off to work then. See yeh later," he called as the front door slammed shut behind him.

"Are you sick?" Seamus asked as he stood and saw the exhaustion in her face.

Hermione shook her head. "Just tired," she answered with a small smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Was it too cold?"

She shook her head again, "No. I just couldn't turn my brain off, you know?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not bothering really," she said as the two of them began cleaning the kitchen. "It was just some things you said last night."

"Look, 'Mione. I had no right to put all that stuff on you. If you want to pretend like it never happened, I'm okay with that."

"No!" she answered so quickly it surprised him. "I mean, no, I don't want to just forget it. I never knew that anyone thought that highly of me before and it's…well it's a nice feeling."

She hugged him then. Seamus didn't know how to react. They'd hugged before of course but then he always knew that there were boundaries and he always knew what they were. Now he wasn't sure. Did she mean that she was happy that he loved her or just happy to know that people thought highly of her? Did she want him to love her? Would she ever love him?

"About that other thing though," Hermione continued as she pulled away. "I do really care about you, Shay. I always have. It might even be love, but I know I'm not ready for anything right now." He nodded. "Harry and I…it ended badly. And I need time to…" she trailed off.

"I understand, 'Mione," he assured her. "I didn't bring it up to try to start a relationship with you, really. I just needed you to know how special you are. I do love you and if you think this," he gestured between the two of them, "is something you want to try I can wait as long as you need. Hell, I've already waited twelve years. I don't want you to feel pressured or scared."

She stood on her toes to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Shay."

They both jumped as an owl pecked hard on the window.

"What the-" Seamus started. "No one owls me," he told her. "The only people I still talk to are Dean, Neville and Luna and they all call or use the muggle post."

"That's a Weasley owl," Hermione whispered and backed away from the window. Ginny actually had the nerve to owl her after Harry kicked her out, explaining why she was better for Harry and saying she hoped to stay friends. She even pestered Hermione to be in the wedding. After a month of daily owls with no replies her letters starting getting rude then finally stopped after another month of harassment. She'd used owls from George's store. They were an unnatural bright red color—a spell George had perfect two years earlier.

Seamus opened the window and let the owl in, taking the letter tied to the birds leg and handing it to her. "I'm here. It's okay to open it."

Hermione nodded, taking the letter and untying the ribbon. A small smile formed on her face as her eyes scanned the letter. It was short and simple.

_Mione,_

_I saw the article in the Post. I miss you too. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else where you are. I'll call soon._

_Love,_

_George_

a/n: I just had to give her some closure on the George issue. I don't know yet if I'll have him in the story more. Hope you enjoyed it. I only have one chapter ready to be posted so I'll be working on more this weekend. Review!


	9. Chapter 8

"He cheated on me," Hermione told Seamus over dinner. It was mid-October and they'd been living together a little over a month and a half now. It had been a month since they'd reached their uneasy agreement in the kitchen. "He cheated on me with Ginny and she got pregnant. I…George said I should tell you. That if I'm going to make you wait you deserve to know why. The baby should be born soon actually."

Seamus froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. "I know," he confessed. "Dean told me when we visited him. Not in so many words of course but I put the pieces together."

Hermione nodded but remained silent.

"You deserve so much better than that 'Mione."

"I know," she whispered as she stood to clear the table.

"Do you want to come to dinner at my aunt's house with me Sunday?" he asked as he too stood and cleared his place. "She's been asking me to bring you by every week since you've been here. It's got to be better than staying alone in this place all day. You can come to church with us that morning too. Gavin's been asking about you too but he's been so busy since he went back to uni that he hasn't been able to come by."

"I'd like that," Hermione answered with a smile before sitting down on the bar stool, allowing Seamus to clean while she graded papers and kept him company. Finally learning the rules. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the week?" It was only Monday night.

"I'll be working on that restoration a couple towns over for the next two weeks at least. I'll be leaving really early but probably getting home about six each night." She nodded to let him know that she heard. "So I've been looking into ideas for the outside. I was thinking of building a porch out front. Something big enough to hang a swing from or maybe put a couple of chairs on instead of just big enough to stand on to get out of the rain while you wait for the door to open. Maybe even have it wrap around to the back. What do you think?"

"It sounds nice," she answered, "but it's really up to you. It's your house."

"A second opinion never hurt."

"I love porch swings," she told him. "My nan had one when I was little. She lived in Wales, near the sea and we'd sit out there at night covered in her quilt and look at the stars."

"Then we definitely need a porch swing."

"Are you going for the log cabin look on the outside? I saw some pictures in the living room."

"Thinking about it."

"That'll look really nice."

"Yeah. Homier, don't you think?"

"Can I ask why you're changing it so much?"

"Da always wanted to make the improvements but he was always too busy with other things. He kind of let the house go by the wayside, only made the minimum repairs to the place. It was a mess when I came back here. I kept doing just the minimum for a while, while I worked to get the business going again. But I've been able to focus on fixing this place up in my spare time over the past couple years. It really needed it, ya know?"

"Well, you're doing a very good job," she replied through a yawn as she closed her folders. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she told him as she gave him a hug and turned for the stairs.

"I'll leave the coffee on for you in the mornin'," he replied as he watched her go.

a/n: REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Harry Potter was raging as he stomped through the streets of London shoving people out of his way as he went. That bitch! That slut! That fucker! How could they do this to him? She was his fiancé! He hadn't been friends with the other for some time but still!

Not one hour earlier he was holding Ginny's hand in a delivery room in St. Mugno's hospital. He could've killed her when he saw the baby. Black? His child is black? No. Not his child. _His_ child! Harry Potter's fiancé had Dean Thomas's child!

Harry threw the door to Grimmauld Place open and stared waving his wand wildly around each and every room, removing all trace of her. He was the boy who live, the savior of the wizarding world, damn it. He would not be made a fool of! That bitch was out of his life for good!

It took less than twenty minutes for her things to be packed into boxes and flooed to her parents' house. Then Harry sat down in the parlor with a large glass of firewhiskey and looked around the room.

You see when you magically remove pictures from their frames, you don't have to take the frame apart. The picture simply slides out and is replaced by whatever happened to be behind it in its frame.

As Harry looked around the room he saw many frames filled with pictures of a smiling woman with chestnut colored curls. Hermione. Gods he'd been stupid. She did everything for him and how had he repaid her? By taking up with that chit and throwing his fiancé, his best friend, his soul mate out on her arse.

He didn't even give her notice or a couple days to find a place to stay. He'd simply packed her things while she was at school and left them by the door with a note. He hadn't even told her in person. He'd reason with himself that she had to see it coming after walking in on him and Ginny in their bed but he knew that wasn't true. She'd been willing to forgive him, to go to counseling and move past it. All he had to do was give Ginny up. He hadn't been willing to meet those conditions so the next day, when she stayed late at uni with her study group, he threw her out.

Harry picked up the picture closest to him. It was the day he'd asked Hermione to marry him. She'd been so happy she'd cried. Her cheeks sparkled slightly from the tears in the picture. He had no idea where she was now. But he did have one lead. When she'd lived with him here, he had made her keep her things in storage. He knew where they were stored.

Without even releasing his glass Harry apparated straight into the small storage unit on the outskirts of London. Lighting it with his wand, he didn't recognize anything. Hermione's car was gone, and the few boxes of childhood toys and mementoes. Opening one box, he pulled out a pair of men's trousers that looked as though they could be used to pitch a tent for a family of ten.

'What the hell?' he thought. 'Had Uncle Vernon taken over her unit?'

Leaving the unit he stumbled into some seedy bar nearby where he told his mournful tale to anyone who'd listen as he consumed enough alcohol to knock out a hippogriff. He'd actually made a comment along those lines as he stumbled out of the bar to hail a taxi. The muggles inside only looked at him as though he was crazy for a moment before shrugging it off. They were all very intoxicated as well.

Harry knew what he had to do now as he gave the driver the address. It wasn't his own address however. "The Thomas Gallery?" the driver asked.

"Yo know th' plac?" Harry slurred from the backseat.

"Yeah, my wife's into all that artsy stuff. Not really my thing but I let her drag me along to his latest opening 'bout a month ago. The things we do for love right? Anyway, it was a good exhibit. Called it magical nostalgia. Talented kid," he elderly driver finished, unsure how much Harry had heard as he was passed out in the seat.

Harry, who hadn't buckled himself in, was rudely awoken when the taxi pulled to a stop outside of Dean's gallery. He threw some cash at the driver and slammed the door on the way out.

"Sorry, mate, we're closing up for the night," Dean announced when he heard the door chime. "Open at noon tom-" he stopped short when he saw who the visitor was. "Get the hell out of here, Potter before I call the police."

"You have a lot of nerve tallkin' me like that," Harry slurred and he jabbed his finger into Dean's face.

"You're drunk and I just don't want you here. Leave!"

"And why don' you want me herr, Deano?" Harry continued. "Can't look me in the eye after trying to pawn your kid off as mine?"

a/n: Dun dun dun! More tomorrow if you review today!


	11. Chapter 10

"Excuse me?" Dean scoffed. "You got the wrong man. I'd never get back with that bird. Too much for me!"

"White and white don't make black, Dean," Harry raged on. "If it's not yours whose is it?"

"Well," Dean replied through gritted teeth, not all too happy that his haven had been disturbed by a very drunk Harry Potter accusing him of helping that slag fiancé of his to hurt Hermione, "she always was fond of a very rich Slytherin that has a skin tone very similar to my own."

"She wouldn't," Harry defended.

"You'd be surprised what she'd do, actually," Dean confirmed. "Now leave before I call the authorities."

As Harry turned to go a picture near the entrance caught his eye. "Where is she?" he demanded turning back around.

"I'm assuming that since she just gave birth, a hospital somewhere," Dean sighed, annoyed with the conversation.

"Not Ginny," Harry replied, sounding equally annoyed. "Mione!" He pointed at the picture taken at the opening.

"That's none of your damned business, Potter," Dean replied, angry again. "You gave up the right to know that information as soon as you bedded Ginny. Leave."

"Make me."

"Actually that's what we're here for," a uniformed police officer told him. "Is this man bothering you Mr. Thomas? A taxi driver informed us that there might be some trouble here."

"He's just a drunk," Dean told the officers, "But I would appreciate it if you could make him leave."

"I think a night in lock up to sober you up will do you some good," the officer told Harry as he handcuffed him and led him out the door.

"Who's hiding her?" Harry yelled out the door. "Luna? Neville? Seamus?"

Dean must've reacted at hearing his best friend's name because Harry seemed to figure it out.

"Shay then? Of course she'd run off to him. That slut!"

"Actually officers," Dean stopped them on their way out the door. "I think I'll be pressing charges."

Sfhg sfhg sfhg sfhg

"SHIT!" Seamus yelled as he exited the office, slamming the door behind him.

He'd just gotten an urgent phone call from Dean as he and Hermione were headed out the door to meet his aunt and uncle for church.

Hermione jumped and cowered slightly at the angry display. She shrank away from him and threw her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, God, Mione," Seamus immediately calmed down upon seeing her reaction and approached her slowly with open arms. "Did he…did he hit you too?"

She nodded. "Only a few times. And only when I deserved it," she replied, allowing him to take her into his arms.

"No woman ever deserves to be hit or hurt in any way by a man," Gavin corrected as he entered from the kitchen. "Now what's got you yelling?" he asked his cousin.

Seamus looked unsure that the scared woman in his arms but he could see the question in her eyes as well.

He sighed. "The baby's not Harry's," he answered, holding onto Hermione a little tighter, afraid she would run out the door and straight back to Harry at the news. She only tightened her embrace on him. "He got drunk last night and went to Dean's gallery. He accused Dean of being the father then saw the picture of the five of us on the wall. He asked Dean where you were but he wouldn't answer. So Harry started guessing. He…he knows you're here."

a/n: A short one, I know. I also make no promises that the next will be longer so just enjoy the light reading. Also, I can't believe some of you actually thought that I would stick poor Dean with Ginny's child! I'm offended! You can make it up to me by reviewing!


	12. Chapter 11

The weeks dragged at first. Both Seamus and Hermione worried about Harry and how he would react when he finally made bail. George had called a week after Harry's arrest to inform them that because he'd broken up with Ginny none of the Weasleys were speaking to the man and for that reason he couldn't make bail. He had the money of course, but he needed someone to convert it from galleons to pounds and no one was willing to help him with that. For now, he was sitting in jail.

They went on with their lives however. Seamus's business was starting to slow due to the weather so he was able to be home when Hermione left for and returned from the school each day. He was mostly doing inside jobs that didn't take more than four to six hours a day. He spent the remainder of his days working on his own home.

Hermione was starting to be more of her old self, though the nagging fear that Harry would make bail was ever present. She smiled more and laughed more and when Gavin visited on weekends and gave her a hard time she gave it right back. She was enjoying the time she spent with Seamus which was growing daily and had enjoyed getting to know his aunt and uncle. They were a kind couple in their early fifties. Childhood sweethearts that split up when his aunt went to uni but finally married when they were thirty.

His aunt was a bold woman who ran the house with a kind loving hand and his uncle was content to let her have her way. Mostly they loved each other and it was evident in everything they said and did. Hermione hoped to have something like that one day. The thing she wasn't seeing though was that she already did.

Though they hadn't spoken of their "relationship" since that September morning in the kitchen, it was obvious to Gavin, his parents, and anyone else in the village that saw the two together that they had a strong and loving bond. Seamus would stop at nothing to see Hermione happy and comfortable. He included her in every decision about the remodel of his home something that everyone saw as him wanting to build a home for them, together. As for Hermione, she was devoted to Seamus very much in the same way he'd known her to be with Harry and Ron in better days. She cooked his favorite meals and kept his house clean. She even prepared him lunch every day before work. She nursed him to health when he was sick and laughed at his least funny jokes. They spent Friday nights together at the pub inside the inn and Saturdays they watched the football together at home with Gavin. Since that first visit to his family's house in October it had become her Sunday ritual. But mostly it was the way that they looked at each other that had the town taking bets on how long it would be before Seamus was spotted shopping for a ring.

It was mid-November now as they sat together on their new front porch. There were no chairs and Seamus was still working on the swing in his workshop out back so they sat directly on the newly finished wood.

"It really did turn out beautiful, Shay," Hermione told him as she passed him the bottle of beer that they were sharing. It was the last in the house and neither of them wanted to drive to the store after a long day of work. They were enjoying the late afternoon as a roast cooked in the kitchen and the scent of it wafted through the open door.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he replied, his hand brushing hers slightly as he took the offered bottle. She blushed and he smiled remembering what Dean had told him the night of the opening. When he thought about it, he wondered if maybe he'd dismissed his friend too soon.

Aside from embarrassing her in the Room of Requirement by kissing her in front of half of the Hogwarts population, Seamus had never seen Harry make Hermione blush. And Krum was constantly telling her how beautiful so was but she simply waved it off with a straight face and annoyed sigh. But he'd noticed lately that even their accidental touches in the hall or over dinner or at the pub with friends made her blush like a love sick school girl.

"Hey MIone, I've been thinking," he broke the comfortable silence, "tomorrow night, instead of meeting everyone at the pub do you want to go to dinner with me?" She was silent for a while making him wonder if he'd overstepped his boundaries. "Neverm-"

"Seamus Finnegan, if you even think of taking that back I won't cook for you for a month," she replied.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked laughing, happy to see a bit more of his old Hermione returning every day.

"I would love to go to dinner with you," she replied with a smile.

"Then why'd you take so long to answer?" he joked back.

"I wasn't sure if you really asked," she explained. "I thought that I'd made you wait too long and you were ready to move on. I was hoping you weren't but how often do things work out the way I hope in these situations? I thought I'd imagined it."

"I'd wait forever for you, 'Mione," he replied as he stood and offered her his hand.

a/n: Two updates in one day? Lucky readers! Actually the reviews stopped coming & I fear I may be addicted to them now. Please review & I'll post more tomorrow. Hopefully I'll wake up with my inbox flooded by you amazing people!


	13. Chapter 12

Seamus's hands shook as he attempted to button his shirt the next night. He'd seen Hermione leaving the loo in a soft pink dress that fell to mid-calf about twenty minutes ago. She looked stunning. Of course to Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Grange always looked stunning. She'd gone into her room and hadn't left since. He assumed she was almost…

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Shay?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"I'll be there in a minute," he answered as he gave up on his shirt and decided to leave the top three buttons undone. Grabbing the bouquet of flowers he'd picked up from the florist earlier that day, he made his way toward the door.

"Let me help you with that," he offered when he entered the living room to see Hermione struggling with her coat. Her hands appeared to be shaking as well.

"Thank you," she replied when her coat was securely in place on her shoulders. She turned to see Seamus standing in front of her in dark blue jeans and a green button down shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, holding a bouquet of white roses. She cried.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

She simply shook her head. "No one's ever given me flowers before," she told him. "Well except for my dad. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered as he accepted her hug. She put the roses in water as he collected his coat and keys and then they were off.

There was only one restaurant in town and it was beside the pub that they usually met Seamus's friends at on Fridays. It didn't go unnoticed to them when his truck drove straight past the window and pulled into the parking lot next door. It also didn't go unnoticed when their friend, who normally wore ripped jeans, tee shirts, a sweatshirt, and trainers was in nice jeans, dress shoes, a button down shirt and the coat he usually reserved for church. He'd told them once that after seven years of oxfords and ties every day at boarding school he'd never wear them again.

"Think tonight's the night?" one of the men leaned over the table and asked Gavin who was watching intently out the window.

"I already told yeh," he answered, "I was there just last weekend and they aren't even datin'."

"Maybe that's about to change," another man said as they watched Seamus open the passenger side door and escort her inside.

"Hopefully," Gavin replied.

"Yeh should go over there tonight and find out," a third man suggested.

"You lot are worse than a bunch women," Gavin groaned.

"But you'll do it right?" the first man asked.

"Of course I'll do it," he replied. "I wanna know too."

Seamus's hands continued to shake throughout dinner but the conversation came easy to the old friends and it was obvious that Hermione was equally nervous. The waiter didn't make things any easier—an old friend of Gavin's who watched then intently and ran to the register to make a phone call each time he checked on them. When desert was finally cleared Seamus helped Hermione back into her coat and escorted her back to the truck.

"I guess everyone decided to call it an early night at the pub," Hermione commented as she noticed the near empty parking lot next to their own.

Seamus groaned after closing her door. He knew what the waiter's phone calls must've been about and he had a feeling he also knew why the pub emptied out so early that evening as well. He did love his small village but in the fall and winter, when the tourists left, there was very little entertainment. And the townspeople kept themselves entertained to the best of their ability with gossip. Since Hermione arrived in late August, that gossip had centered on the two of them. After all, when you live most of your life in the same small town your friends and neighbors learn all your secrets. They'd all known his feelings for Hermione the summer before his fourth year of school, thanks to him mam…and Dean. He shook it off as he climbed into the driver's seat however. There was really no sense in alerting Hermione to the gossip now. If she planned to stay—and he hoped she did—she'd learn it soon enough on her own.

"Thank you, Shay," Hermione told him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I've had a lovely evening."

He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled that large. "Anytime," he promised as he pulled onto the street.

When they arrived home the lights were on. "Did you leave the lights on?" she asked, puzzled.

"Gavin probably tied on a few too many at the pub and didn't want his mam to see him," Seamus assured, though he knew the real reason his cousin would be at his house tonight.

He heard yelling as he got out of the truck and crossed to Hermione's door. They weren't Irish accents either. They were English. He thought he heard Dean. And Neville. There's Gavin. And was that George? And someone else.

"That's Harry," Hermione told him with wide eyes as she stepped out of the truck.


	14. Chapter 13

"What the hell is that prick doing in my house?" Seamus wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, but he didn't want to react like that in front of Hermione so he simply said it in a quiet, tense voice as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers and positioned her behind him as they made their way to the house.

"What's goin' on, Shay?" one of their Friday night pub friends, Aedan Murray, asked as the group Gavin had been drinking with earlier that night pulled up in a faded green pick up.

"What are you lot doin' here?" Seamus asked.

"We dropped Gavin off and he called as soon as we got back to me house and said someone broke in and was refusin' to leave," Pierce Ryan—Officer Pierce Ryan—the truck's driver informed them. "Asked me to bring me badge. Sounds like more have shown up. Wish we could've been here sooner. Too bad we're not magic, eh?" her finished with a wink in Hermione's direction and the four men made their way in front of her toward the house.

Seamus took up the rear, still holding her in place behind him.

"Where is she?" Harry raged as they opened the door.

"I told yeh I ain't sayin'! Now get the hell out," Gavin argued back, rubbing what appeared to be a burn on his arm.

George was trying to get the muggle to allow him to see his arm so he could heal it but Gavin was moving too much in his anger.

"That's a really fucked up thing to do Potter," Neville told him as he pointed his wand at him. "Attacking an unarmed muggle. Just wait till ministry hears it."

"Where the fuck is the little slut?" Harry continued, ignoring him.

Seamus heard Hermione gasp from behind him and when he turned to see if she was alright he saw tears in her eyes. He dropped her hand and pushed to the front of the group. "Watch your mouth in my house Potter," he warned.

"And of course she'd come running to you!" Harry turned on him. "Poor, pathetic Shay. Been pining away for the little bitch for twelve years. You were an easy target for her games when I finally got rid of her. Merlin knows no real man would have her."

"I would," Gavin spoke up.

"Me too," Pierce told him.

"Same here," Aiden agreed.

There was a round of nods and loud agreement from every man in the room.

"Maybe you're not real men," Harry slurred.

"Or you're not!" Hermione finally spoke up pushing through the wall of men that blocked her view of Harry and finally settling in slightly behind Seamus who took her hand for support. "You're nothing but a drunken bully who belittles and hits women. They're kind, generous, loving men who wouldn't hurt a soul."

"And you're nothing but a pathetic little, good-for-nothing bitch that needs to watch her mouth and do as she's told," Harry raged as he saw Hermione's finger's intertwined with Seamus. "And now I say we're going home!"

"I am home," she told him quietly at the same time that Seamus, Gavin and Dean yelled "SHE IS HOME!"

Hermione squealed in pain as Harry apparated to her side and grabbed her right arm yanking it violently trying to pull her away from Seamus. "You're coming home with me, now!" he told her in a deathly whisper.

Seeing his concentration and knowing that Harry was barely able to apparent two people—let alone three—George lunged at him and grabbed him around the waist, making sure he couldn't leave with Hermione.

Hermione tried to pull her arm away from him but it wouldn't move. It simply hung limp in Harry vice-like grip. "Please, it hurts," she pleaded. "Let go please. I think you've dislocated my arm."

"You know the rules Hermione Jean Granger," Harry told her but the other men had already taken action trying to pull him away or loosen his grip on her arm.

"Ouch! Stop! No! Please stop! It only makes it worse!" The men relented and backed away, looking on in terror and not knowing what to do.

"Are you going to come home now?" Harry asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I already told you," Hermione protested through her tears. "I am home!"

"And I'm telling you that it will only be worse when you eventually do come back." He twisted her arm to prove his point there was a loud cracking noise and Hermione squealed again.

"Get your hands off of me now," she told him through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do to make me?" he asked.

"I said get off of me NOW!" With her last word there was a bright flash of light and Harry was thrown through the window as Hermione fell to the floor.

"I'll go take care of him," Pierce told them, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and walking out the front door.

"I'll call the doctor," Gavin offered, running into the office.

Seamus picked Hermione off of the floor up in his arms and headed toward his truck.

"I can heal her now," George offered.

"No," Hermione weakly protested. "I don't want any magic used on me."

George nodded but didn't put his wand away.

"Wards?" Neville asked.

"Wards," George agreed.

Dean did something very strange then. He went into the kitchen, coming back with a butter knife, knelt to the floor and pried up a loose floor board. He pulled out a long slender box before putting the floorboard back into place. The other four men in the room gave him a strange look as he opened the box. "Wards," he told them simply as he pulled out the wand.

"You're wand's here?" Neville asked.

"His is at my townhouse," Dean explained. "To reduce temptation but I'd say this calls for bending the rules slightly."

"Should we modify their-" Neville began.

"They've known for years," Dean replied.

"Things are a little different in Ireland as far as that goes," Aiden explained. "At least in smaller villages like ours."

"Our secret's safe with them," Dean assured as the three wizards left the room.

a/n: I'm giving you another chapter now and possibly a third tonight. I've finished the story. There are fifteen chapters total. And I have to say I already miss this story. I really think I like the sf/hg pairing. I urge all of my readers to write one of their own so that I have a few more to read. Review and I'll try to post more tonight!


	15. Chapter 14

Seamus and Hermione didn't return home until the next morning. They had to drive to towns over to get to the nearest hospital after the village doctor inspected her at his home the night before and informed them she needed more advanced care.

Seamus was bleary eyed as he helped Hermione into the house. As she'd predicted Harry had broken and dislocated her arm. It was casted and put in a sling and she was pumped full of pain killers. The break was in three places and be the time they'd made it to the hospital it had swollen so badly they had to cut her out of her coat to inspect her. She had Seamus's coat draped across her shoulders as she stumbled through the yard in her drug induced stupor. He had to carry her up the stairs and into the house because she was too unsteady to climb them herself.

A black trash bag covered the broken window and when he pushed the door open they were assaulted by the smell of bacon, sausage and eggs cooking in the kitchen. "Hello?" he called into the house.

"In here," a familiar female voice called from the kitchen.

Seamus set Hermione back on her feet as the two of them went to investigate. Angelina sat at the dining room table feeding a her one year old son. George was cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Dean and Gavin were cleaning the mess left by Harry the night before.

"Neville's gone to London to inform the Ministry," Dean told them as he emptied a dustpan containing a broken picture frame into the trash. "Pierce said to tell you that someone will be by later to take your statement. Harry's in the county jail. How is she?" he asked when he saw that Hermione had retreated to the living room and laid down on one of the couches.

"Her arm's broken in three places and dislocated but I doubt she can feel it with all the painkillers they had to pump into her," Seamus answered as he pulled a blanket up to her shoulders. "They had to do surgery on the shoulder."

"Thanks for looking out for her, Shay," Angelina told him as she laid her son down on the other couch, tucking pillows and cushions securely around him so her couldn't roll off.

Seamus only nodded. "Are you stayin' a while?" he asked no one in particular.

"I have to go to work in a while," Gavin explained. "I told Mam what happened and she said she'd cover for me till you got back."

"I have to go home real quick and get your wand," Dean answered.

"My wand?"

"You don't have to use it but I figure after last night it'll be good to have around. I'll be keeping mine at home from now on as well."

Seamus nodded and watched as his friend walked outside, just past his back gate and disappeared. "Speaking of wands," he asked turning to George, "how'd she do that without hers?"

"Mione could do wandless magic by her fifth year," the other man explained. "She may have stashed her wand away but in extreme cases, she can't hold the magic in. And last night was pretty extreme I'd say."

Hermione groaned and struggled to sit up. "You alright, love?" Seamus asked as he rushed to her side.

"Hungry," she groaned again as Seamus helped her to stand and walk into the dining room where everyone was seated around the large table.

Eating was a challenge for Hermione as he dominant hand was in a cast. Her left hand kept shaking and the food fell from her fork. Looking angrily at her plate she stood and walked to the kitchen, returning moments later with a banana. Hermione breakfast that morning was a banana and three strips of bacon before she started falling asleep at the table and Seamus carried her upstairs.

That afternoon two uniformed police officers came by to interview the witnesses and inspect the damage. They spoke with Hermione in her room explaining that they'd already seen the x-rays from the night before. Harry was being charged with assault and criminal menacing. He was given probation in England for his behavior in Dean's gallery but wasn't supposed to leave the country so they were pursuing charges there as well. It would be a long time before he could bother her again.

When they finally left, Seamus joined Hermione in the office as she held little Fred Weasley in her arms. She'd held him through the entire interview, always finding comfort in her godson's presence. "Angelina says it's time for his feeding," he told her and she handed the baby over. Seamus left the room, returning less than a minute later. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione!" he told her kneeling in front of her chair. "I wanted last night to be perfect and he came along and ruined everyt-"

Hermione cut him off. Leaning closer, she pulled him toward her with her good arm and kissed him. "I love you, Shay," she told him with her forehead resting on his.

He was speechless.

"I've known for a long time but I was scared. And I know now that I shouldn't have been because you'd never hurt me and I just want you to know that I love you! So much!"

"I love you too, 'Mione," he replied as he kissed her again.

a/n: REVIEW! I have one more chapter to post! If I have ten new reviews in my inbox by the time I get home from work (That will be 109 reviews total!) I will post the last chapter tonight! I'm giving you a few hours to get it done! So REVIEW! And start writing your own sf/hg stories for me to read and REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

Sixteen Years Later

Hermione laughed as she watched her two children, eleven year old Seamus and ten year old Alannah, pounce from foot to foot, standing inside the Leaky Cauldron as her husband ordered them each a pumpkin juice from the bar. They were waiting for their children's godparents Dean, Neville and Luna. Dean was Seamus's godfather. Neville was Alannah's. Luna was godmother to both the children.

"When are they gunna get here?" Seamus Jr. asked his parents for what must've been the twentieth time in the past five minutes.

"Uncle Dean!" Alannah yelled just then as she ran and threw her arms around the man who'd just entered the pub from muggle London.

"How's my best girl?" Dean asked as he picked her up under the arms so she could reach his neck.

"I missed you Uncle Dean," she told him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and settled into place with her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you too, angel," he told her as he embraced his godson who was still straining his neck to find the other two that were supposed to be joining them as they shopped for his school supplies.

"I hope you've saved some on that love for me," Neville told his goddaughter as he entered from the floo holding Luna's hand in one hand and that of an eleven year old boy in the other.

Dean passed Alannah over when she started reaching for her godfather.

"Can we go now?" Seamus Jr. pleaded. "Please!"

"Yeah, please!" Neville's son, Frank Xenophelius Longbottom, agreed. "Can we go?"

"You're this excited for school shopping?" Hermione asked as Seamus helped her from the chair. Her swollen belly was making things very difficult for her at the moment. She was almost ready to pop and probably shouldn't have made the trip that day but she refused to miss any of her children's important days.

She knew what their answer would be before they said it but laughed along with everyone else when they replied in unison. "Of course not! We want to see Uncle George's shop!"

"Fred told me he help him make some great new products to bring to school this year," Seamus told Frank.

As they walked through Diagon Alley toward the large purple sign announcing Weasley's Wizarding Weazes, the five old friend's saw many familiar faces—some friendly, some not. Pavarti Patil gave them all a smile and a friendly wave. Ginny Zabini gave them a sneer and a hair flip.

But when they got to the shop George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne—who was also starting Hogwarts this year—ran to embrace them all. George left the store for Verity to run so that the eleven of them could do their shopping together.

Platform 9 ¾

Two weeks later the old (and young) friends met again. This time at King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three quarters. Hermione and Seamus were once again waiting, though this time Dean stood close by. In her arms, Hermione held the newest addition to their small family, eight day old John, as she tried to comfort Alannah, who was crying because she didn't want to wait a year to go to Hogwarts.

"What house do you think I'll be in, Uncle Dean?" Seamus Jr. asked excitedly.

"Well the sorting hat usually keeps family in the same house so if I had to guess I'd say Gryffindor." The boy cheered. "But," Dean continued, "you're a little too smart for your own good like your mum so that could mean Ravenclaw for you. Or," he continued again seeing the slightly agitated look on the boy's face, "you could even Hufflepuff because you're so kind and sensitive like your da."

"Am not!" Seamus Jr. protested as George passed through the barrier with his wife and two children.

George was stopped by his mother who seemed to be reprimanding him and his family for something.

"Look," they could hear him protesting as they all walked nearer following Seamus Jr. who was running toward Roxanne and Fred calling their names, "I don't really care what you think. I've been tell you for seventeen years now, 'Mione is my friend! My _**sister**_," he added with a sneer toward Ginny, "and you're not going to tell me that I can't be friends with her. I'm a grown man and if you can't accept it, then like I told you when you called my kids brats at Easter, we have nothing more to talk about." Hearing Seamus Jr.'s excited yells he turned, smiling, "Where's that godson of mine?" he asked taking baby John from Hermione's arms.

"You okay, Shay?" Roxanne asked her friend as they walked toward the train.

"It's just something that that guy said in Diagon Alley," Seamus Jr. whispered back.

"Blaise?" Fred asked. Seamus Jr. nodded. "Don't worry, mate. If he messes with you, I've got him covered." He finished with a wink as he turned to hug all of the adults goodbye. The train would be leaving soon. Taking his own and his sister's trunks he made his way toward the train, followed soon after by Roxanne, Seamus Jr., and Frank who'd just arrived in time to say his goodbyes and run to catch his friends.

They all found a compartment together and leaned out the open window to waved goodbye to their family. The train was gone.

"I told you we were going to be late," they heard the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson yelling as the train gave the final whistle.

They turned to see Harry pulling two trunks while his children were being pampered by their mother. "Actually, dear," he protested, "I told you that we'd be late."

"Don't you talk to me like that," she order as she swung her purse, connecting with his face. This sons laughed at him.

"Wonder where he got that bruise?" Seamus couldn't help but laugh as he said it.

"Florean Fortescue's?" Neville asked. "I think my girl could use a Sunday," he finished patting Alannah on the head.

"Please Mam, Da! Can we?" Alannah pleaded.

"Is Uncle Neville taking you home to deal with the sugar high?" Hermione teased.

"Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville wouldn't mind a sleep over so Mummy and Daddy can spend a romantic night for three in London later," Luna offered with a smile as they made their way to the barrier with George and Angelina arguing over whose turn it was to hold the baby, passing many glaring Weasleys, Zabinis, and Potters on the way.

"Have I told you lately that I love you more than life itself," Seamus whispered as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Have I told you lately that you've made me the happiest woman alive?" Hermione whispered back before kissing him lightly on the lips.

They broke apart smiling.

a/n: And done! Hope you enjoyed and pretty please review! Also read my other story that I'm working on right now. It's a Sirius/Hermione pairing in a time travel fic. I'll be posting a new story soon. I have two that I'm working on it'll either be a James/Lily or Hermione/Blaise. Opinions? Thanks for reading!


End file.
